America, They Got Smarter
by Flights
Summary: A 28 Days later Fanfic, but with my own characters. In this, the Infected act more like humans, but with more aggression.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own 28 Days Later, sadly, or nor do I work in the company with the people who made it. But all I did was write a fanfiction.  
Hey guys, it's Flights. Sorry for not updating, so I'm sending new stories. Hahahaha, I know I'm torturing those small fans of mine. I know there is at least five out there. At least more.  
And you just thought 'I'm not one of those people, then'.  
Then why did you click on this? Hmm?  
Well, I'll introduce a few of the character's later. Sorry for lack of detail.  
And the character's in the beginning you will meet later. I just enjoy doing the ()[ /\ and so forth. There will be more joining the confersations.  
If you don't like this, please review and tell me how shitty I am. I will appreciate it.**_

_(They fling to Human Beings like flys to butter when they're around. That's why we built...that...stronghold around it.)_

_[It's a fucking Castle, mate! How the hell did you do it?_

_(I didn't, Charles. He did.)_

_[You let a fucking demon live?!?_

_(Oh, he proved his worth. We took prisoners and gave them the penalties they deseved, and let them become one of us if the right type of brick, or glass, or metal was used. We tested Arkham, Autria, everything. Insane asylums to mass prisons. The infection has spread, and I don't know how other than blood and biting. And...)_

_[De-evalution, yeah, I see where you are going. They're getting smarter._

_(You see him?)_

_[That thing? Yeah, of course...he scares the living sh-!_

_(Look in Birch's eyes, Charles. What is he telling you?)_

_[H-h-holy shit. Daemon...they are...!_

_(Re-evelution. Like humans, they are all kinds. Even the blood color, the way they kill, and like Birch over there, our skin color.)_

_[I hate this. What's the point? We're all going to die eventully. In their...in the stronghold, I can hear their shouts like an nuns in a Church. Communication..._

_(Some can speak. Mostly children. But adults do too...we all have that little kid and that stranger inside of us...But they have developed -you know.)_

_[Daemon, why don't you shoot him?_

_(The same question I ask myself is why don't I shoot you?)_

Rage, rage, rage, rage, rage, rage...hate for all things that stood against him and his survival, and for those he loved.

But he didn't think of that at the time.  
Overdose was on his mind as soon as woke up, then he saw his sister.

He had to move.

A way of speech to clarify the distorted screams of the rather hungry sounding man's breath and the dying screams and the sound of blood spilling all over the brick walls of the alley below them, as they heard a final whack, and two pairs of almost awakened eyes stared down at the two dead bodies, and a way to say it was Brutal. Absolutley fucking brutal.  
His hair fell over his eyes, and his light growing beard itched, as he tried to grab his sister's hand, but his eyes too were caught in the bloody scene below them. His sister almost hurled, but the tears were replacing that problem.

To make his immense blue eyes even more frustrated with the feelings he already felt as three more awakened from the slumber, the church bell rang.

He quickly checked the bullets of his magnum. Two. Shit.  
His sister collapsed, and he carried her over to a door, and she was shouting.

"Uncle Max! Uncle Max! Uncle Max!"

His frustration made him fall and lightly slam his sister to the brick side of the entrance to the building. The fire escape was on the other side of the building.

He placed a Machete in her hands, and gripped it around it.

"Use this when they get near you. Never throw it. Never." He said, and pulled out two knifes, and a metal baseball bat.

5 patterns of breathing from both sides combined and loud foot steps and mumbling of words and shouting brought them both to their senses.

Kill, or be killed.

The fire escape was rusty, and slippery, and when the first one came up, and showed it's torn up face, it jumped high in mid-air to land on the rooftop and be quicker.  
But, a knife thrown from an experts hands met it's way the that things brain, and it soon fell back the way it came, and it's head cracked like an egg when it flew backward, because it landed backwards on the edge of rooftop.

The other one collapsed from a similar fate, but a knife to the heart was almost undenailable, but the infected thing stood very still. Not breathing, it's breath stopped.

While he picked up his metal baseball bat, his sister was ready at the door, and suddenly, it swang open.  
Not thinking, she punched one in the face, and tumbling down the steps as the thing's neck broke, she realized that wasn't a man.

But before she could react- the other thing tackled her, and held her down.  
She felt something strange. It was different. It had the urge...for something. She felt pressure against nothing, and then she almost hurled when a bullet penetrated it's head.

Like fireworks, the head blew up in pieces, as the shrapnel was the blood, and like freckles it flew onto and over her face.

He then slammed his metal baseball bat into the chest of the one he brought and slammed below him, and he dropped his baseball bat, and hugged his sister.

He cleared her face, and hugged her very tightly.

"Uncle Max died protecting us, Maria. Your brother Angel is here. We have to get through this. Our family is still alive. Half of it, anyway, but we are the only family with so much luck."

Then, 'Uncle Max', eyes flew open. The blood from the other Infecticides has sunk into his. His ribs stuck out like a pop-up book. And he was muttering nothing, as his screams developed into words.

_**"YOU DARE THINK I'M DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FUCKING BOTH! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"**_

28 Days Before

North Carolina had just goten it's big thing. Population was growing, music was the top pririty. New films were being filmed here, and it was like Hollywood field day, because Raliegh had just begun it's time.

But the back-fire of that was that Gangs started popping up every where, territories, Bloods, Crypts, everything. Drugs were now on speed dial.

Gun shots were heard every day, and the sirens were unbearable.

For the edge of the beach, there was a fair today on Ships, and Boats.

A ship had just come from England, and many were worried about England. Rumors of riots were said to be a fact over there.

Then, everyone glimpsed the sight of clumsy blood covered people over there. Bodies were everywhere, but 25 of their kind scrambled for eveything.

The infected had reached the shore.  
They had gotten smarter.

**_Crappy ending for a first chapter? Damn short for a first chapter? Or just fucking stupid? I think 2 out of 3, and you know which one's I picked._**

**_Please review and tell me how terrible I am._**


End file.
